


Никто не задвинет Кейти в угол

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Consentual Underage Sex, Dancing, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Russian/Русский, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Летом 1963 года Кэтрин Элизабет Бишоп было как раз cемнадцать.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Kate Bishop
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Никто не задвинет Кейти в угол

Метание подков на южной лужайке, водные процедуры на озере, волейбол и крокет, шоу париков, рисование, благоустроенные отдельные коттеджи — в горном пансионате было всё, чтобы хорошо провести время.  
Если тебе не семнадцать, а семьдесят.  
Но летом 1963 года Кэтрин Элизабет Бишоп было как раз семнадцать. И папа, который недавно женился во второй раз, и его юная жена не то что не посоветовались с ней, выбирая, где провести каникулы, — они даже полным именем её никогда не называли.  
Кейти — и всё.  
Не слишком подходяще для той, кто собирается стать когда-нибудь первой олимпийской чемпионкой по стрельбе из лука. И детским тренером. И ещё получить немного позже экономическое образование, куда же без него дочке магната.  
Уже в первый день стало ясно: ей соврали, пообещав, что в пансионате можно будет не прерывать занятия стрельбой. Ничего опасного, даже метания топориков; всё чинное-благородное, безопасное и приличное, как речи на похоронах президентов. В детстве Кейти здесь было намного веселее — или ей просто так помнилось, потому что когда они приезжали сюда вместе с мамой, большинство постояльцев были куда моложе и хотели активного отдыха. И папа проводил время с семьёй — теперь же всё внимание доставалось Хизер и старым знакомым, таким же солидным толстосумам. К тому же, с детьми партнёров отца прежде можно было играть в шарады и в подвижные игры, а теперь вчерашние мальчишки превратились в молодых снобов с оценивающим взглядом. С ними даже не о чем было говорить — точнее, им не о чем было говорить с девчонкой, — и Кейти лишь дежурно улыбалась, пока тот же Гарри Осборн наступал ей на ноги во время такого же дежурного танца у всех на виду, снисходительно улыбался в ответ на рассказ о планах и явно расценивал уже не как подругу детства, а как выгодную партию. Не слушал её, зато рассказывал, как хорошо в Гарварде.  
На третий день, правда, Кейти набрела на соревнования по дартсу, слоняясь по огромной территории пансионата, и даже выиграла там у достойных противников пенсионного возраста ананас.  
Когда она сидела с ним в обнимку на скамейке в тени деревьев и думала, что впервые в жизни проявила такое неуважение к старикам, одна из соперниц подсела к ней. Взглянула на стройные, подтянутые икры, видные из-под расклешённой сиреневой юбки.  
Должно быть, сделала по ним самый очевидный вывод: что Кейти танцует. Ну не гимнастикой же занимается, в самом деле, поддерживая форму и метя на пьедесталы.  
— А на веранде через четверть часа будет урок танцев. Говорят, в этом сезоне преподаёт настоящая балерина.

***

«Балерина» была хороша, как шпионка из кинокартины или как эта новомодная куколка Барби, которую теперь хотели все девочки. Кейти уже считала себя слишком взрослой, чтобы играть — но ещё слишком юной, чтобы мечтать быть похожей на таких. Весёлые, густо подведённые чёрным зелёные глаза, тонкая талия, высокая грудь, длинные ноги, акцент — и пламенно-рыжие волосы, украшенные хрупкой белой орхидеей. В каждом её правильном, отточенном движении Кейти видела силу и грацию — даже не танцевальную, игривую и томную, а спортивную. То, что пытались, должно быть, передать греческие скульпторы, изображая Артемиду.  
Может, и не стоило бросать русский балет в детстве, думала Кейти, глядя на неё, — и из-за этого всё время сбивалась с простейших движений. Урок танцев тоже в основном посещали пожилые люди, но именно она выглядела самой неуклюжей и нерасторопной: бойкие леди присматривали себе кавалеров, о чём Кейти и не догадалась сразу.  
Только в момент, когда «балерина» посреди «паровозика» заявила:  
— Когда я скажу «стоп», перед вами окажется мужчина вашей мечты! — и хлопнула в ладоши.  
Талию Кейти тут же подхватил кто-то, вовсе не похожий на мужчину её мечты. Впрочем, о том, каким должен этот самый мужчина быть, она до этой минуты не задумывалась. Не хватало времени между школой, дополнительными занятиями, благотворительными вечерами.  
— Помните: он главный на танцполе, но только на танцполе! — весело продолжала рыжая.  
«Мужчина мечты» тоже был рыжим. И сначала Кейти показалось, что не намного старше неё самой, но это всё из-за весёлых серых глаз. Живой взгляд омолаживает, пока не разглядишь морщинки вокруг глаз и не сосчитаешь их. В коротких рыжих волосах уже пробилась проседь, и кавалер, двигаясь легко, задорно и исключительно вежливо, слегка прихрамывал.  
Эталонный мифологический трикстер, невпопад подумалось Кейти.  
— Ей здесь тоже скучно с этими меренгами, ещё скучнее, чем тебе, — кавалер весело оскалился, и морщинок у глаз стало ещё больше. — Лучше приходи посмотреть, как Наташа танцует с моим братом вечером в клубе. Хоть что-то красивое. Здесь тухло.  
Кейти наступила мужчине на хромую ногу и запоздало извинилась, задумавшись. Вспомнила, как однажды слышала «инструктаж» персонала, когда ещё ребёнком не вовремя вбежала в банкетный зал за закатившимся мячиком: «Очаровывайте их дочерей».  
Но это явно был не тот случай. Вполне честное приглашение посмотреть на танец — и, может, заплатить за его просмотр или за уроки.  
Уроки бы не помешали, тут же решила Кейти, наступив на ногу кавалеру второй раз.  
— Ты дочка Бишопа? — спросил тот, сделав вид, что ничего не заметил.  
— Да. Кейти.  
— Я Барни. Будем знакомы.

***

Кейти дважды сверила расписание мероприятий на сегодня: там не нашлось никаких выступлений танцоров. Она попыталась выловить Барни сама и уточнить, не перепутал ли тот чего — но Барни был занят на разгрузке фруктов, а потом отец утащил их с Хизер смотреть, как классно он загоняет шары в лунки.  
Нет, это было вовсе не классно: отец продувал, Хизер то пилила ногти, то пыталась разыскать в сумочке помаду и высыпала тюбики в ладони Кейти, а самой взять в руки клюшку — как когда Кейти было двенадцать, например, — почему-то не дозволялось.  
Должно быть, чтобы ненароком не унизить Осборна-старшего. Продул бы всухую девчонке, и какая после этого репутация?  
Барни выскочил сам, как чёртик из коробочки, ближе к полуночи. С тихим «пссст» стащил её за руку с веранды, где Кейти ковыряла ложечкой мороженое: Хизер мило попросила прийти в коттедж попозже и дать им с папой немного времени. У них же не было медового месяца из-за отцовской работы.  
— Что ты… — зашептала Кейти, когда Барни потащил её за собой.  
Мимо кинозала. Мимо подсвеченных золотистыми гирляндами беседок, где ещё беседовали пожилые леди в настоящих жемчугах. Мимо западного крыла, где уже закончили играть в шарады и наступило время почтенных картёжников. Барни увлёк её сквозь тёплый, но свежий ночной воздух и зелёные аллеи к самой окраине территории. К маленьким хижинам, больше похожим на простенькие детские кубики, выстроенным вокруг домика побольше. С заметной табличкой — если вдруг кто-то не догадался по отсутствию налёта респектабельности: «Территория персонала. Гостям просьба не входить».  
— А тебя не отругают? — уточнила Кейти у Барни.  
— «Отругают»? Боже, сколько тебе лет?  
— Семнадцать.  
Барни повёл глазами.  
— Нельзя быть такой честной. Но что уж.  
И с этими словами он толкнул дверь. Повёл Кейт вниз по лесенке, сразу куда-то в подвал, толкнул другую дверь, и…  
Фиолетовый неон ослепил её на мгновение, и Кейти, зажмурившись, прикрыла лицо рукавом трикотажной кофты. Натянула его до самых кончиков пальцев, до коротко остриженных ногтей.  
Только потом вгляделась, притерпевшись и к этому яркому свету, и к ударившему в нос запаху — смеси дешёвого яркого парфюма, мускуса, алкоголя. И — главное — к музыке. Такой же яркой, как свет, но откровенной и соблазнительной.  
Прежде она только слышала о «грязных танцах». В мире Дерека Бишопа существовали только сценические, выполненные профессионалами, и бальные — не ближе, чем на локоть друг от друга, без страсти во взгляде, с точно определённым положением рук на чужом теле, с прямой спиной и несгибаемой шеей. Потому они и казались Кейт скучнейшим занятием на свете — даже скучнее походов в салоны красоты, где приходилось не двигаться и слушать пустую трескотню.  
Эти же танцы не имели ничего общего с известными ей. Ничего, кроме рук на чужом теле — но вольных; и эти люди танцевали друг с другом разбившись по парам так, как им хотелось. Не по принципу «дочь, я обещал твой танец вон тому картавому типу, ты же помнишь, кто его отец, он окончил Йель — кто из них? — оба, дочка, оба».  
Барни провёл её сквозь волнующееся в такт людское море, ничуть не думая, что Кейти заденут, — а она шла за ним, почему-то совершенно этого не боясь. Чувствуя, как ритм проникает под кожу, подстраивает биение сердца под свою частоту. Они остановились у бара, и Барни что-то крикнул бармену на ухо. Кейти не расслышала что — но он тут же отошёл и вскоре вернулся. Протянул Кейти бокал с зонтиком, непонятно какого цвета: сейчас всё казалось фиолетовым, инопланетным, волшебным. И даже сладко пахнущий коктейль, светящийся неоном. Не какой-то пунш на выпускном, взволнованно подумала Кейти, обхватывая губами соломинку. Не чуть-чуть дорогущего вина на дне бокала под папиным присмотром.  
Попробовала — и чуть не выплюнула от неожиданности под смех Барни:  
— Детка, ты что, думала, я дам тебе алкогольный? Сама сказала, что тебе семнадцать.  
— Тогда зачем? — громко спросила Кейти. Связки на громком танцполе напряглись сами собой.  
— Для настроения!  
Он собирался помочь ей забраться на высоченный стул, но Кейти запрыгнула на него сама и, перекатывая трубочку, пригляделась к толпе. Те же лёгкие юбки-клёш, но глубокие вырезы; джинсовые шортики такой длины, какой она осмеливалась носить только в спортивных лагерях, москитам на радость; у мужчин — расстёгнутые наполовину рубашки, у девушек — завязанные узлом под грудью. Так странно это было: тот же мир, меньше пяти минут быстрой ходьбы от чопорных, как старая Англия, главных зданий, такие же люди в похожей одежде, те же песни, что напевает Хизер у туалетного столика — но всё, всё преобразилось и стало совершенно иным. И как вклиниться в эту толпу, Кейти не знала. Не осмеливалась.  
Пока она думала об этом и вдобавок пыталась понять, что за сироп налил в коктейль бармен и как это называлось бы с алкоголем — толпа расступилась и кто-то поменял пластинку. Полилось что-то мягкое и послевоенное, южное, как аромат магнолий и кубинских сигар, — кажется, под это привыкли танцевать мамбу на цивилизованных соревнованиях.  
Но пара, которую пропустили в самый центр танцпола, танцевала… не совсем её.  
Это была та самая Наташа, которая каждый день, перед обедом и потом в шесть вечера, давала общие уроки танцев на веранде. Даже в искажённом свете её летящее откровенное платье чудесным образом оставалось алым, а от высоты каблуков у Кейти, привыкшей к теннисным туфлям и балеткам, захватывало дух. И её партнёра, вышедшего в чёрном, Кейти, как оказалось, тоже видела, ещё в день приезда, — но приняла вовсе не за «развлекающий персонал».  
Он был похож скорее на известного спортсмена или актёра, приехавшего сюда отдыхать. И солнцезащитные очки, не покидавшие переносицу, в этот образ прекрасно вписывались; и то, что он держался особняком и от сотрудников, и от курортников. По ровному загару Кейти даже успела придумать, что он откуда-нибудь с Голливудских холмов. Высокий, улыбчивый, сложенный с той же безупречностью, что и Наташа.  
И вместе они напоминали какую-нибудь удивительную механическую игрушку, кропотливо собранную ювелиром, где деталь плотно подогнана к детали, где поворот самой маленькой шестерёнки не остаётся незамеченным для всей цепи. Люди не могли двигаться так совершенно, сливаясь воедино в танце почти с таким же бесстыдством, с каким это можно делать только в постели, — но только люди и могли танцевать с такой страстью.  
— Красивая пара, — поделилась Кейти с Барни, как только смогла подобрать свою челюсть.  
— Пара?  
Он захохотал, опрокидывая в себя полосатый шот.  
— Нет, Кейти, они не пара. Встречались когда-то давно. Когда были чуть старше тебя. Теперь просто работают дуэтом и дружат. Клинт подтянул меня за собой только в этом году, тоже сюда пристроил, на подхвате. Просто я из-за него повредил ногу и пока не выздоровел до конца.  
Кейти слышала примерно половину — из-за колонки, громко оравшей у бара, конечно. Неотрывно следила за танцующими, потягивая свой сладкий безалкогольный коктейль, и почему-то не испытывала никакой неловкости, находясь здесь и сейчас, наблюдая за откровенным танцем. Хорошие девочки не должны, наверное, так себя чувствовать в подобном месте; но Кейти отчего-то было удивительно хорошо.  
Из всей речи Барни она будто расслышала и запомнила только две вещи, хотя тот до сих пор болтал.  
Его звали Клинт, и они с Наташей не были парой.  
После танца Клинт, с бисеринками пота на виске, прошёл к бару и привёл за руку Наташу, Кейти чуть не представилась на автомате. Как раз потому, что уже знала имена их обоих и ей это казалось вежливым. Но в другом мире и вежливость другая.  
— Ты вообще уже? — Клинт, тяжело дыша, кивнул на Кейти подбородком и сцапал поданный ему стакан воды. — Ты зачем её сюда притащил? Это же дочка Бишопа.  
— Но я подумал…  
— Барни. — Глаза Клинта сузились, такие же живые, как у Барни, но серьёзные. — От того, что ты думал, ещё никому никогда хорошо не было. Иди домой, детка.  
— Меня зовут Кейти.  
— Я знаю, но какая мне разница?  
— Меня там не ждут, — вырвалось у Кейти, и Наташа вдруг бросила на неё удивлённый и сочувственный взгляд.  
— И ей тут очень, очень скучно, — встрял Барни, цепляя ещё один шот. — Кейти, как насчёт уроков танцев?  
— С радостью!  
Клинт состроил такое лицо, будто ему втюхивают ложку рыбьего жира. Смерил Кейти взглядом: от фиолетового ободка на аккуратно уложенных волосах до округлых мысков балеток с бантиками.  
— Без меня.  
— Я возьмусь, — торопливо ответила Наташа и, приветливо улыбнувшись, коснулась запястья Кейти поверх мягкой кофты.  
Клинт лишь пожал плечами, разворачиваясь, и очень быстро затерялся в разгорячённой толпе танцующего персонала.

***

Наташа давала ей уроки в десять, так что Кейти отказывалась от основательного завтрака. И преподавателем она оказалась требовательным — и почти постоянно разочарованным.  
— Кейти, пожалуйста, — просила она, ведя в танце, — представь, что я живой мужчина. Не надо обнимать меня, как столб на ветру. Bozhe, что ты делаешь, зачем ты так шлёпаешь ступнёй? На носочки, давай-давай. Никто не танцует в ластах.  
— Я спортсменка, — вздыхала Кейти в ответ.  
— Значит, ты должна чувствовать своё тело, если ты не шахматистка. Вот. Вот так… нет, ну опять. Кейти, это же основной шаг, почему ты… ох.  
Она только пожимала плечами. Накидывала Наташе — из чувства вины — лишние чаевые к ставке за урок. Мучилась, но не бросала, потому как занятия с ней оставались самым интересным, что здесь происходило — за исключением тайных походов в клуб для персонала. Барни всё так же её протаскивал, не покушаясь, впрочем, на девичью честь и не наливая алкоголь. Просто ему, как оказалось, тоже бывало скучно вечерами: Клинт и Наташа уезжали иногда выступать в соседние пансионаты, а с Кейти можно было поговорить много, много о чём.  
Сыновья папиных партнёров этого не понимали, а Барни понимал. Сам много о себе рассказывал, и о Клинте получалось походя, и история выходила одновременно ужасная и захватывающая. Родились в Айове, родители пили и рано умерли, оба брата подались в бродячий цирк — подумать только! — и научились там всякому. Плохому и хорошему, по выражению Барни. Он сам отслужил в армии по контракту, пока Клинт занимался «чёрт-те чем», а теперь они вместе переезжали из города в город, меняя одни трущобы на другие.  
— Тебе не понять, Кейти, — лирически вздыхал Барни. — Ты из другого мира. Потому он тебя и сторонится, не верит таким людям. Вот я по одёжке не сужу.  
А Кейти и была рада.  
Общение с этим проходимцем, помимо интересных бесед, приносило и весьма неочевидные плюсы.  
Так, Наташа давала Кейти уроки в десять утра — но три раза в неделю якобы и по вечерам. Никто не проверял: папе с Хизер было плевать, а Кейти старалась со своими отлучками всё-таки не слишком наглеть и не привлекать внимания. Она, конечно, была наивной и неопытной — но понимала, что Наташу нужно прикрыть, потому что та ходит на свидания, о которых руководству лучше не знать. И не её дело, женатый ли это толстосум или его сынок, порочащий себя связью с какой-то там танцовщицей.  
Кейти было несложно — уж точно проще, чем Наташе учить её, — а лезть в чужую душу она не чувствовала себя вправе.  
И она говорила отцу и Хизер, что идёт на танцы — а сама успешно терялась на огромной территории пансионата. Сокрытых в тени деревьев беседок, куда не забредали пожилые гости и где нечего было делать всем остальным, нашлось немало, и Кейти пропадала там с книжками. Иногда зачитывалась так, что забывала про ужин.  
И оставалась бы голодной, если бы Барни не подучил её, как пробраться на кухню при банкетном зале в любое время суток.  
В эту среду тоже случилось так.  
Кейти прокралась на кухню через заднюю дверь в полной темноте и тишине. Только на секунду застыла: ей померещилось какое-то движение, скорее интуитивно, чем на уровне объяснимых ощущений. Она отмерла, тряхнула головой — и неслышно подошла к холодильнику. Распахнула дверь в поисках быстрого перекуса. Лучше всего каких-нибудь невостребованных пирожных, которые ещё не забрал персонал.  
Жёлтый свет пролился за длинную стойку выдачи, и горло Кейти перехватило. Даже не поворачиваясь, боковым зрением она уловила чужое присутствие. Не глядя выцепила, тем не менее, рукой яблоко, абсолютно машинально, словно делая вид, что ничего необычного в дочери большой шишки, ворующей в ночи яблоки с кухни, нет.  
И только потом отследила тёмно-красный блестящий след на полу: от двери до мысков балеток, от мысков балеток — в угол за стойкой. Взгляд упёрся в непривычно скорченный силуэт Наташи: она сидела на полу и дрожала, прижимая к низу живота неразрезанный рулон белых кухонных полотенец и пакет льда. Лицо было белее снега, а по полу, прямо под ней, растекалась тёмная лужа.  
— Idiot, — просипела Наташа по-русски, встретившись взглядом с остолбеневшей Кейт, и как будто не сразу сообразила, что нужно перейти на английский. — Позови. Клинта.  
Кейти стащила с себя кофту и кинула Наташе.  
Цепочка объяснений, вспыхнувшая в голове Кейти, была незатейлива, жестока и логична. Отец — да и не только он — регулярно пугал её страшилками про подпольные аборты и рассказывал, как женщины умирают от своей глупости. Кейти считала, что умирают они не от своей глупости, а от вешалок и ножей коновалов, чужой безответственности и дурацкого законодательства — и не осуждала Наташу.  
Хотела помочь.  
Боялась, что та умрёт на холодном кафельном полу, на кухне — и потом ей ещё вдогонку перемоют все кости. Будут ужасаться не тому, что умер в мучениях живой человек, а охать, какой же распущенной была эта русская.  
И совсем не беспокоилась, что кто-то её увидит на территории персонала, что в свежий ветреный вечер замёрзнут плечи, что Наташа вывозит дорогую кофту в кровище и не вернёт.  
Хорошо ещё, что Клинт был в клубе: Кейти знала домик Наташи, а про их с Барни дом спрашивать было неприлично. Она разглядела его в толпе с лёгкостью благодаря его высокому росту, бесцеремонно схватила за руку и оттащила от роскошной светловолосой партнёрши.  
— Наташа в беде, — впопыхах сообщила Кейти, не зная, как говорить о таких вещах с посторонними мужчинами. Не суеверно показала на себе, дёрнув рукой вниз по животу, по светлому платью. — Она на кухне, в банкетном.  
— Как… — начал Клинт, сдвинув брови.  
— Заткнись и сделай что-нибудь, она звала тебя! — неожиданно для себя рявкнула Кейти.  
Он точно проснулся. Сорвался с места и побежал. Кейти отыскала Барни — почему-то стуча зубами — и тот, набросив на неё куртку Клинта, тоже рванул к банкетному залу, прихрамывая. Она зачем-то следом.  
— Охо-хо, — только и сказал Барни, включая свет и запирая дверь.  
Всё было заляпано кровью, как на скотобойне. Точь-в-точь как в страшилках отца. Ни Клинта, ни Наташи уже не было: наверное, он её унёс.  
Барни пошуршал в шкафчиках, пока Кейти стояла ошеломлённая и удерживала тяжёлую кожанку на плечах, как черепаха — панцирь. Чья-то чужая реальность вдруг переехала её, как грузовая машина.  
— Кейти, — окликнул её Барни и кинул моток полотенец. Она машинально поймала. — Помоги убрать здесь всё. Пожалуйста.  
— А Наташа?  
— Если с ней Клинт — значит, всё будет хорошо. Помоги, детка, или ты не умеешь держать тряпку?  
Кейти помотала головой. Повесила куртку Клинта на дверную ручку и подвернула подол платья.  
А потом чуть так и не ушла домой — с подвёрнутым подолом и в чужой куртке.

***

Двести пятьдесят долларов, крутилось у Кейти в голове с утра. Двести пятьдесят долларов — чёрт знает, откуда она взяла эту сумму, но не с потолка. Столько стоил — опять же в одной из страшилок — подпольный аборт, и у всех этих «развязных девок из простонародья» никогда не было такой суммы.  
У Кейти была. У неё оказалось даже триста двадцать — на булавки, как сказал папа. На всякую ерунду, которая вдруг оказалась не так уж нужна и важна. Триста из них Кейти свернула и положила в карман джинсовых шорт, надеясь, что их хватит, чтобы исправить последствия подпольного аборта. На завтрак идти не хотелось, и она шла по тропинке к территории персонала, вгрызаясь во вчерашнее яблоко, так и не ставшее ужином.  
Никто ведь, кроме неё, Барни и Клинта, не знал ещё, что с Наташей случилась беда. Они хорошо убрались на кухне. Значит, в десять Кейти должна была наступать Наташе на ноги — но вместо этого, не без страха, шла её навестить. Коленки холодило: то ли от этого самого страха, то ли оттого, что к горам Катскилл подкрадывались привычные для середины июля дожди.  
Кейти отлично помнила, что ливни тут могут зарядить на неделю, почти без пауз — и не захочется даже вылезать из коттеджа. Они собирали раньше с мамой пазлы в дождливые вечера, специально покупали и привозили большие коробки — и за лето успевали собрать два. Наклеивали их на картон, увозили, но, конечно, никуда не вешали в богатом доме. Сейчас папа купил ей пазл по старой памяти — но Кейти в это лето занимали уже совсем другие головоломки.  
Она раздумывала, не будет ли унизительно предложить Наташе эти деньги и дать понять, что она догадалась о причине несчастья. Отгоняла от себя, как мошкару, назойливую мысль, что деньги той уже могут и не потребоваться. Гадала, чем ещё могла бы помочь — всё равно в этом унылом пансионате больше нечего было делать.  
Вариант представился сам собой. И подслушивать Кейти не хотела, потому что всё-таки была прилично воспитанной девочкой.  
С крыльца дома Наташи тянуло сигаретным дымом: братья, которых Кейти ещё не видела курящими, тихо переговаривались друг с другом. Она остановилась за углом, затаив дыхание: побоялась, что сейчас услышит обсуждение похоронных забот.  
Ничего подобного.  
— Доктор сказал, что работать Нат пока не сможет. И какие вообще танцы?  
— Поедешь в «Шелдрейк» без неё. Делов-то, Клинт.  
— Да? И как ты себе представляешь это? Она моя напарница, и вообще, всё это затевалось для…  
Клинт закашлялся. Кейти увидела из-за угла, как он свесил длинную загорелую руку с выбеленных перил крыльца и сбил пепел. Сигарету он держал не указательным и средним пальцами, как все курильщики, которых она знала, а большим и указательным — «как босяк», всплыло в её памяти чьим-то знакомым высокомерным голосом.  
— Деньги, конечно, замешаны большие, но…  
— Ну давай, Барни. Придумай, как мне за… сколько? за восемь дней?.. попасть в долбаный «Шелдрейк». И отработать там как надо.  
— Давай я буду вместо твоей партнёрши. — Доски скрипнули под весом Барни. Должно быть, что-то изобразил.  
— Очень смешно, хромой ты мерзавец.  
А потом всё крыльцо дрогнуло целиком — и Кейти осознала, что это потому, что она слишком громко хрустнула яблоком. Раньше, чем братья забеспокоились бы о присутствии постороннего, она показалась им — но не стала сразу объясняться, а сначала прожевала. Так как была хорошо воспитана — но всё ещё недостаточно хорошо, видимо, чтобы не развешивать уши и не проводить досуг с «босяками».  
Глаза у братьев сейчас были совершенно одинаковые. Серые, большие и круглые.  
— «Шелдрейк» — это же соседний отель, да?  
Почему-то сказать «простите, я нечаянно подслушала» Кейти забыла.  
Барни кивнул.  
— Где ещё большие учёные шишки отдыхают после какой-то ежегодной конференции? И вы выступаете там… то есть должны выступать с Наташей?  
Теперь кивнул Клинт.  
— А если не выступите, то что?  
— То кто-то потеряет очень много денег, — наконец обрёл дар речи Барни. У него с этим всегда было быстро. — А ещё у этого красавца сорвётся переезд на Голливудские холмы.  
Клинт пихнул брата в бок и отщёлкнул потушенный окурок на соседский участок.  
— Я могу попробовать, — выпалила Кейти.  
— Ты же ужасно танцуешь! — Клинт даже охрип, но заговорил громко. — Я… видел кое-что. Нет. Нет-нет. И вообще. Ты Бишоп. Я лучше станцую мамбу с этим хромым гризли.  
— У вас ещё восемь дней, — оптимистично подсчитал Барни. — И, знаешь, моя хромота за это время не пройдёт, Наташа тоже может не долечиться и точно не отрепетирует, а у Кейти ничего такие ножки. Ничего личного, Кейти, просто озвучиваю истину.  
Он замахал руками, как мультяшка, и посмотреть на него уничтожающе не вышло.  
— У неё получится, — слабо донеслось из дома.  
Кейти открыла рот, намереваясь ответить, — и Клинт вдруг с силой втащил её на крыльцо, хмурясь и не глядя в лицо. Втолкнул в дом: понятно почему. Чтобы не привлекать внимания.  
Наташа лежала в кровати — всё ещё бледная, но вполне живая на вид. Она окинула придирчивым взглядом стоящих рядом Клинта и Кейти. Уточнила размер обуви той. Услышала ответ — и почти улыбнулась.  
— Барни, дай ей мои танцевальные туфли. Клинт, дуй репетировать, — велела она тоном умирающей, но властной императрицы. — У вас нет времени.  
— Да бутафорская пальма из холла станцует лучше!  
— Клинт. — Наташа вздохнула.  
— И богатенький папаша этой пальмы потом его не выдерет, — ухмыльнулся Барни.  
Кейти не уловила в этом никакого намёка — она с ужасом глазела на высоченные каблуки Наташиных туфель.  
— Примеришь, но сперва попробуешь без них, — сказала Наташа. — И всё у вас получится. Только помни, что в танцах главное — чувствовать. По крайней мере, пока не привыкнешь.  
Клинт закатил глаза и молча вышел на крыльцо первый.

***

— Не вступай на «один». Ты должна сделать шаг на «два».  
Наташа сказала, что Клинт — хороший партнёр и может вести кого угодно. Но быть «кем угодно» Кейти не хотелось, и она действительно упорно училась.  
Раз-два-три-четыре. Раз-два-три-четыре.  
Проигрыватель в домике Клинта и Барни постоянно проскакивал одну и ту же дорожку. Кейти вздрагивала, сбивалась и опускалась на пятки.  
— Встань на носочки. Подтянись и не гнись. Вот так, держи спину так.  
И ладонь Клинта, большая и строгая, но совсем не тяжёлая и не грубая, ложилась на её поясницу. Поднималась, скользя по позвоночнику, проверяя осанку, — и вызывала лёгкие мурашки, будто выходишь из тёплой воды и чувствуешь ветер на коже.  
— Ты не входишь в моё пространство, — напоминал он, неотрывно глядя Кейти в глаза, — а я не вхожу в твоё.  
Отстранялся — как будто не только в танце. Держался на расстоянии — и вместе с тем так близко и долго, как Кейти не подпускала к себе пока ни одного мужчину. Вёл по всему пространству комнаты, расчерченному солнечными лучами и тенями деревьев, не задевая сдвинутую к стенам мебель.  
Временами она забывалась. Напрягалась вся, как будто нужно было мобилизовать все силы, всю реакцию. Будто танцы — это ещё один спорт; но так же и было?  
— Два, три, четыре. Два, три, четыре. Плечи вниз. Расслабься, — говорил тогда Клинт, оставляя её одну повторять шаги на месте, отходя в сторону, и его ладонь невозмутимо, но деликатно скользила вверх по животу, пока вторая «настраивала» наклон спины. — А теперь соберись.  
И Кейти собиралась, как будто ей сказал это тренер по стрельбе. Так что к вечеру — она и отлучилась только на обед — танцевальный шаг, которым они мерили комнату, почти не сбивался. Так что Кейти даже осмелилась улыбнуться в дверях, продевая руки в рукава свитера:  
— Кажется, я делаю успехи.  
Клинт почти на неё не посмотрел. Хлопнул дверью маленького холодильника и открыл о край стола бутылку пива.  
— Это только основы, — осадил он. — Чего-то не хватает. Что-то не так.  
Лицо у него при этом было такое, будто не так вообще всё.  
Следующим утром к урокам присоединилась Наташа. Всё ещё бледная, она, наверное, собрала всю силу воли, чтобы подняться с постели, сделать безупречные макияж и укладку, которые почти никто не увидит, взгромоздиться на эти пугающие каблуки. Но нужно было поставить танец, и никто другой не справился бы так быстро. Она встала за спину Кейти, положила прохладные ладони на талию. Поддерживала. Направляла, пока Клинт, всё с тем же отстранённым лицом, вёл.  
— Просто повторяй мои движения.  
— У меня нет глаз на затылке, — пожаловалась Кейти.  
— Ох, прости. Я привыкла к тому, что у меня есть. Чувствуй.  
По тому, как Клинт стрельнул глазами вбок, Кейти догадалась: на него Наташа тоже посмотрела.  
С ней всё было понятнее и проще. Не такая резкая и недовольная, она оказалась щедрее на похвалы, и это воодушевляло. И никаких мурашек, если Наташа решала помочь Кейти удержать правильную позу — хотя та прикасалась прямо к коже, потому что посоветовала Кейти завязать свободную рубашку под грудью. Мол, так будет проще держаться подтянутой.  
— Оставайся на мысочках, — напоминала Наташа почти ласково. — Представь, что ты — Русалочка и идёшь по ножам.  
— О да. Со стороны так и будет смотреться.  
— Всё не так плохо, — убеждала её Наташа, пока они разучивали танец втроём, и Кейти действительно пыталась чувствовать движения наставницы буквально спинным мозгом. — Всё получается. И у тебя отличная осанка. Занималась танцами?  
— Бросила балет в восемь. Это спорт. Гимнастика.  
— Наташа, перестань с ней болтать, она сбивается и дышит как морская свинка.  
— Сам ты морская свинка, — парировала Наташа.  
Может, с её стороны это тоже часть тренировки, думала Кейт. Чтобы научить не считать лихорадочно шаги, а освободить мысли от техники, но продолжать двигаться без сбоев.  
Перед обедом Наташа несколько раз, не в полную силу, показала парные движения для постановки, чтобы потом уйти наконец отдыхать — и Кейти еле успела прибежать в столовую и развязать рубашку, чтобы выглядеть приличной девочкой. Придвинулась к столу поближе, боясь, что папа или Хизер заметят складки, но папа только напомнил:  
— Сядь прямо. И не оттопыривай локти.  
Машинально Кейти выпрямилась «по-танцевальному».  
Без Наташи, после обеда, Кейти снова почувствовала себя неповоротливым носорогом. Клинт скептически хмурился, пока они прогоняли номер от начала до конца, чтобы Кейти запомнила каждый элемент — и если она ошибалась, то не давал остановиться, просто сразу ставил музыку заново, с самого первого шага.  
Но один раз он и сам ошибся: когда додумал на ходу самое начало танца.  
Клинт несколько раз заводил расслабленную правую руку Кейти за свою шею и пытался легко и эротично провести кончиками пальцев от её локтя по плечу — и потом по подтянутому боку. Сперва никак не выходило: Кейти заливалась смехом от щекотки, как только пальцы касались обнажённой кожи. Так сильно, что билась затылком о плечо Клинта, и хохотала от этого ещё громче.  
— Слушай, просто не трогай меня — и всё, проведи рядом, в воздухе?  
— Нет.  
Кейти сделала над собой титаническое усилие. Сосредоточилась на этом прикосновении, напрягла все мышцы, чтобы больше чувствовать их, чем чужое прикосновение — но почему-то именно теперь отчётливо различила мозоли на правой руке. Очень знакомые.  
Она не рассмеялась, может, только потому, что внутри внезапно вспыхнул жгучий интерес — но вряд ли Клинт ответил бы, задай она вопрос прямо. Он, в отличие от Барни, желанием общаться с Кейти не горел. Ему пришлось.  
Но когда её ладонь — строго по плану — скользнула в его, он не опустил их, сцепленные, а почему-то вдруг поднял и рассмотрел. Так внимательно, что захотелось поджать коротко стриженые ногти без маникюра.  
— К выступлению я что-нибудь с ними сделаю, — торопливо сказала Кейти.  
— Угум. Моя ошибка, извини, давай сначала.  
И если «угум» вышло угрюмым, то извинение было похоже на какой-никакой проблеск в отношениях.  
Они закончили перед ужином — ровно так, чтобы Кейти не вбегала в столовую впопыхах второй раз за день. Едва она переступила порог после сухого прощания, как Клинт вдруг окликнул её:  
— Кейти, придёшь сегодня в клуб? Барни вчера скучал без твоей компании.  
Она покачала головой.  
— Если только попросят погулять. Если нет, буду спать как убитая. Передай ему мои извинения, если что.  
Ни за ужином, ни в коттедже никто ничего не спросил: ни про мятую рубашку, ни про долгое отсутствие. И что Кейт потихоньку стянула у Хизер сиреневый лак для ногтей, тоже осталось незамеченным.

***

— Мамба — это не только музыка, — сказал Клинт на следующий день после двух изнурительных часов. — Я знаю, в чём наша проблема. Ты должна чувствовать не только музыку.  
Кейт откинула со лба влажную от пота чёлку.  
— Когда я вошла, ты мне заявлял, что мамба — это не только движения, но и музыка, и я должна почувствовать музыку. Видимо, получилось, раз мы перешли на следующий этап. Какие открытия ждут меня до вечера?  
Фраза далась ему нехотя. Но без всякого придыхания, которое можно было ожидать от высокого загорелого блондина, сложенного не хуже многих олимпийских чемпионов. Особенно на курорте, где симпатичный «развлекающий персонал» мужского пола частенько развлекает постоялиц не по официальному прайс-листу.  
— Ты должна чувствовать меня.  
Кейти не успела ничего возразить. Даже не успела отпустить какую-нибудь шуточку из тех, после которых Хизер делала возмущённо-кислое лицо, а отец вспоминал её полное имя сдержанным негодующим тоном. Клинт сделал шаг к ней навстречу, взял за руку — и положил на грудь, поверх тонкой чёрной рубашечной ткани.  
— Чувствуешь?  
Он, наверное, имел в виду пульс, потому что отбивал его по костяшкам пальцев Кейти, и ритм отдавался по всей руке, тёк к её сердцу. Но она чувствовала не только его. Ещё тепло, очень сильное тепло — должно быть, от интенсивной физической нагрузки и навалившейся на окрестности влажной жары — и…  
— Шрам, — вдруг сорвалось вслух, и пальцы сами скользнули вдоль выпуклой черты.  
Он ведь и рубашку расстёгивал только в тёмном клубе, хотя мужчины-то не особо стесняются открывать грудь. Но Клинт парился на занятиях застёгнутый почти наглухо.  
— Шрам, — шумно втянув воздух носом, подтвердил он.  
Отпустил ладонь Кейти, расстегнул рубашку — мол, нечего уже прятать, — и гораздо медленнее, чем в первый раз, снова притянул её руку. Она растерянно, почти бессознательно погладила его пальцем. Выхватила взглядом другие: помельче, потоньше, побледнее. Вся его грудь оказалась в шрамах разной давности.  
— Цирк — это жестокое ремесло, — после неловкой паузы пояснил Клинт. — Одна ошибка — и можно здорово расшибиться.  
— И поэтому ты ушёл в танцы?  
— Может.  
— Влияние Наташи?  
— Типа.  
— А из лука ты научился стрелять тоже в цирке?  
Клинт вскинул брови и вместо ответа спросил:  
— А ты?  
— Занимаюсь с восьми лет.  
— Среди богатеньких девочек престижно заниматься таким не женственным и даже не олимпийским видом спорта? Или плевать, чем заниматься, когда потом всё равно всю жизнь будешь сидеть дома, чтобы радовать муженька с Уолл-стрит?  
Что ладонь Кейти была прижата к его груди, он, верно, забыл. Или хотел, чтобы она почувствовала, как сердито разгоняется его сердце?  
— Я как раз хочу приложить руку к тому, чтобы сделать этот вид спорта снова олимпийским, — Кейти вскинула подбородок.  
«А не к твоей груди».  
— И о муженьке с Уолл-стрит я как-то не думаю, — продолжила она, почему-то тоже злясь. — Может, я потом стану детским тренером по стрельбе из лука, потому что мне это нравится. Или, не знаю, получу диплом по экономике неразвитых стран и уеду куда-нибудь с гуманитарной миссией. Чтобы не просто украшать мир, как типичная богатенькая девочка, а делать что-то полезное.  
— Но ногти, я смотрю, ты сегодня накрасила, — ухмыльнулся Клинт.  
Разговоры в оставшееся время свелись к «раз-два-три-четыре». Оба хмурились; оба, понимала Кейти, жалели о том, что вообще заговорили о чём-то, кроме танцев. Ну что ж, одного он добился: словно один раз почувствовав его пульс, Кейти теперь всё время стала его слышать — или чувствовать собственной кожей — и подстраиваться под него, как под музыку.

***

Вечером Хизер, томно стрельнув глазами, снова попросила дать им с папой уединиться. Топая по тропинке к территории для сотрудников, Кейти гадала, вежливо ли вот так ехать в медовый месяц втроём, почему нельзя было оставить её в Нью-Йорке и какого чёрта никого не волнует, где она шляется практически по ночам. Ещё и в коротких шортах.  
Сумерки легли на горы Катскилл тяжёлым синим одеялом. Судя по удушающему влажному теплу и низко снующим мошкам, не сегодня ночью, так завтра пансионат утонет в летнем ливне. Как давным-давно: крупные капли непрерывными строчками тарабанили по стеклу, а мама терпеливо откладывала в сторону кусочки пазла с ровными краями, пока Кейти искала углы картинки.  
Клинта она не видела с обеда: сегодня вечером он в одиночку вёл занятия у пожилых пар, сославшись на то, что Наташе нездоровится. Деликатная такая формулировка — «нездоровится». Очень удобная. Но пожилые женщины, слыша её в речи о девушках, всегда очень понимающе кивают и не задают лишних вопросов мужчине, от которого это слышат. И, честно говоря, после сегодняшнего неловкого занятия она бы ещё лет сто его не видела, но с танцем — уговор есть уговор, а пойти, кроме клуба, сегодня и некуда. В глубине души, правда, Кейти надеялась, что Клинта сегодня не будет в клубе. Что он, например, посидит с Наташей.  
Но перед дверью, прежде, чем войти в здание, она неловко помялась с ноги на ногу, ещё раз оглянулась на всякий случай и очень, очень досадливо пришлёпнула на ногу едва севшего комара.  
Она вошла посередине какой-то негромкой мягкой мелодии — и сразу направилась к бару, лавируя между откровенно и томно двигавшихся тел. Барни со своей хромотой почти никогда не выходил на танцпол, а если и выходил, то ради одного-двух танцев, и то если девушка очень понравилась, так что наверняка он торчал у стойки. Эти надежды оправдались, вот только другие рухнули: он был у бара не один. И спорил с младшим братом достаточно громко, чтобы Кейти, остановившись рядом, за широкой спиной Клинта, слышала обрывки.  
— Чем ты думал, когда её притащил? — Клинт почти орал. — Тебе нужно было найти просто какую-нибудь милую девчонку, чтобы Наташа могла с ней договориться!  
— Я что, нашёл слишком милую?  
Клинт дёрнулся навстречу Барни и схватил его за цветастую гавайскую рубашку.  
— Она стреляет из лука.  
Барни явно удивился. Но не смутился.  
— А троих будет достаточно, чтобы открыть в пансионате новый клуб по интересам? Я как раз не сдохну от скуки. Привет, Кейти.  
Он махнул ей рукой, явно уходя от беседы — и заодно показав своё полное расположение, Кейти это сразу поняла. То ли Клинту; то ли ей, чтобы не заподозрила, что она здесь — нежеланная гостья.  
Клинт развернулся к ней, разжимая пальцы и отпуская Барни. Усмехнулся как-то странно, будто нагло, но расстроенно.  
— Не хватило вечерних уроков танцев, Кейти? Так пойдём танцевать.  
Он больше ничего не сказал и не спросил. Потянул Кейти на выкрашенный фиолетовым неоном танцпол за руку, но не в центр, как выходили они с Наташей, а в сторонку, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Видимо, к её невеликим талантам. Что-то сказал, уже развернувшись к ней, — но по ушам как раз после короткого вступительного речитатива ударила громкая и живая «Do you love me», а притянул он её достаточно близко уже потом.  
Достаточно близко, чтобы даже под громкую музыку слышать дыхание и пульс, а не только слова. Но Клинт больше ничего не говорил.  
Если он хотел заставить Кейти чувствовать его — то сейчас получилось лучше, чем когда он сухо говорил «выпрямись», «соберись», «ещё раз». В его глазах читался почти злой вызов. Такое «не слабо ли тебе, богатенькая девочка?»  
Кейти была из тех, кто не мог не принять вызов. Может, мама умерла слишком рано, чтобы вдолбить ей в голову накрепко: хорошие девочки на провокации не поддаются. Или это всё спортивный дух.  
Или что-то ещё. Например, слишком хорошо усвоенные уроки, потому что ни о чём она сейчас не думала. Просто не могла.  
Прижаться ближе? Позволить положить ладонь на своё бедро, да так, что пальцы почти забрались под край шорт? Не разрывать зрительный контакт не потому, что так положено согласно сценической постановке танца? Это, чёрт возьми, даже неприличнее, чем ощущать алкогольно-огненное дыхание Клинта на своей шее — и понимать, что от него всё тело покрывается приятными мурашками.  
Да он просто бросал ей вызов за вызовом в ритме учащённого пульса, наконец-то попавшего в унисон. Можешь так? А так? А так точно не сможешь!  
Кейти могла. Кейти ещё как могла, хоть с дыханием, несмотря на всю спортивную подготовку и здоровый образ жизни, впервые в жизни творилось что-то не то. С отключенной головой — всё легко.  
Даже самой забросить ногу на бедро Клинта.  
Тот вскинул брови, провёл ладонью от самой щиколотки до пояса — и внезапно подхватил Кейти под второе бедро. Она не была против. Она лишь откинулась назад, задорно прикусив губу.  
...После танца, когда Клинт молниеносно выскочил покурить, Кейти плюхнулась на барный стул рядом с Барни, всё ещё прерывисто дыша. Он подозрительно и обречённо на неё посмотрел, развернулся к бармену и что-то заказал. Она не слушала: уже началась другая песня, а в ушах всё ещё пульсировал ритм того танца.  
— Нет, — выразительно, громко, предупреждающе сказал Барни, поймав взгляд Кейти. Уж кто бы знал, что он там прочитал. — Просто н-е-т. Он редкостный осёл.  
— Я люблю животных, — отшутилась Кейти.  
Видимо, всё ещё не слишком думая.  
Поданный под тягостное молчание Барни коктейль она потянула сразу большим глотком — и снова чуть не выплюнула.  
— Что? — ехидно спросил Барни. — После того, как Клинт тебя трогал, не вижу смысла лицемерить и заказывать тебе безалкогольный. Это, между прочим, рецепт из Фриско. Я научил. «Белая ведьма», точно как там.  
— Отличный, кхе, рецепт.  
— Ну вот и пей.

***

Назавтра с утра в самом деле зарядил дождь. По этому поводу папа и Хизер проспали завтрак — и славно, потому что на этом завтраке могли бы заметить, что Кейти несколько задумчива. А ещё папа удивился бы, что она не захотела в этот раз отсиживаться дома в плохую погоду. Накинула дождевик и убежала заниматься танцами.  
«Кейти, — прокручивала она по дороге в голове реплики, которые мог бы адресовать ей папа, — ты же бросила балет в восемь, с чего бы ты так увлеклась танцами теперь? Кейти, что это за танцы такие, что ты ради них мокнешь под дождём? Кейти, ну наконец-то не твоя дурацкая стрельба! Не поздно ли ещё начать выигрывать соревнования по танцам?»  
Не хотелось признавать, что ему всё равно, что делает Кейти. Особенно теперь, когда он завёл новую жену всего на два года её старше.  
Клинт встретил её на крыльце. В той куртке, которую она в страшную ночь несчастья с Наташей накидывала на плечи — и почему-то теперь, после вчерашнего, от этой мысли к щекам прихлынула кровь. Кейти даже не сразу поняла, что необычного сегодня в Клинте.  
Он не строил постную рожу при виде неё.  
Наоборот, даже улыбнулся во все тридцать два. Или меньше: Кейти, бессознательно ловя редкий момент, заметила щербинку от выбитого зуба внизу слева.  
— Надо же, не побоялась промочить носочки, — усмехнулся он.  
Она ждала после такой встречи — или после вчерашнего? — каких-то разговоров, но Клинт только танцевал с ней. Уже почти не поправлял — только одобрительно кивал время от времени и иногда отпускал комментарии, как лучше.  
А перед обедом бросил:  
— Захвати купальник. Ну, или надень его сразу, — добавил он второпях. — У тебя же есть слитный купальник, для плавания?  
— Ливень не настолько сильный, чтобы дом затопило.  
Кейти не удержалась от колкого комментария — но на обеде её сжирало любопытство. Такое, что она и не замечала, что ела. Это всё, твердила она себе, азарт. В спорте ей всегда больше всего нравилось достигать цели, совершенствоваться и выигрывать — танцы в этом приюте уныния стали новым спортом.  
Пока она переодевалась у себя в сплошной купальник и прятала его под рубашку и шорты, отец внизу достал пазл. Не сел его собирать, нет — просто положил на столик у окна, а сам уселся читать газеты.  
Кейти прошла мимо и взялась за дверную ручку.  
— Ты куда, Кейти? — всё-таки спросил он. Даже с тенью удивления.  
— У меня же бывают и вечерние уроки танцев. Я за них заплатила.  
— Раньше ты любила собирать пазлы в дождь.  
— С мамой, — бросила Кейти через плечо и вышла.  
По дороге к домику Клинта в голове стало спасительно пусто.  
Он встретил её явно одетый в дорогу, с термосом чего-то, и объявил, идя к старенькой машине:  
— Поедем учить поддержку.  
Вопросов Кейти задавать не стала. Плюхнулась на протёртое переднее сиденье. Помолчала, обдумывая ситуацию: она едет за пределы пансионата с каким-то бывшим циркачом, который попросил её надеть купальник, непременно слитный, в машине нет даже ремня безопасности, а если она срочно потребуется, отец заметит её отсутствие на территории. Ура. Наконец-то приключение!  
Ну, наверное, уборку кухни от кровавых пятен тоже можно было считать приключением, но Кейти точно мечтала не о таких.  
На удивление, в машине даже работало радио — при отсутствии ремня безопасности, да. Помирать — так с музыкой, усмехнулась Кейти.  
Они оба вслушивались в неторопливый джаз из сороковых, пока Клинт неожиданно аккуратно вёл, и скрипучие дворники степенно разгоняли серые дождевые капли с лобового стекла. Кейти следила за ними молча — пока не стала узнавать дорогу.  
— Мы что, едем к озеру?  
— Ты там бывала? — Клинт не перестал смотреть на дорогу, но бросил на Кейти короткий взгляд.  
— С мамой, — просто ответила она. Чёрт знает зачем: может, просто захотелось о ней поговорить. — Ей нравился активный отдых. Посмотреть на водопады поблизости, поплавать в озере, взять лодку. Папа не такой.  
— Я заметил.  
Клинт помолчал — новым молчанием, не тем прежним неприязненным и холодным. Но всё-таки не удержался:  
— Сколько тебе было, когда она умерла?  
— Как ты догадался?  
— Большой жизненный опыт. Да всё понятно, раз твой отец привёз сюда вместе новую жену и тебя, — не задумываясь, пояснил он.  
— Одиннадцать.  
— Круто, — вдруг вздохнул он. — Значит, ты действительно хорошо её помнишь.

***

Сначала они остановились у горной речки. Там, где она была совсем мелкой, кто-то перекинул через русло в пологом спокойном месте бревно — должно быть, чтобы не искать переправу. Дождь как раз притих, когда Клинт, скинув куртку, затащил Кейти на это бревно.  
— В поддержке важны две вещи, — начал очень серьёзно объяснять он. — Первая — равновесие. Главное, когда тебе страшно — не смотри вниз.  
Он ходил по этому мокрому бревну, прыгал, делал танцевальные развороты, и всё это выходило идеально, настолько идеально, что Кейти смотрела во все глаза. Она могла оценить такое, но едва ли не впервые видела подобное за пределами спортивного зала или цирка.  
— Так ты был лучником или гимнастом, когда работал в цирке? — прищурившись, спросила она, когда Клинт пошёл ей навстречу по бревну и протянул руку — мол, иди ко мне.  
— И тем и другим. Мы долго были в цирке с Барни. Так что урок тебе сейчас даёт профессиональный гимна… эй.  
Клинт опустил взгляд на ступни Кейти, легко и уверенно приближавшиеся к нему. Она даже за руку почти не держалась — так, прикасалась к пальцам, потому что не стоит игнорировать предложенную руку, если хочешь её принять.  
— А ты… — поражённо начал он.  
— Гимнастика с шести, — Кейти пожала плечами, улыбаясь. — Выбирала между спортивной и художественной, в итоге влюбилась в лук, но заниматься не бросила.  
— Так чего мы сюда припёрлись?  
— Во-первых, ты не спросил. Во-вторых, не сказал, куда едем. В-третьих, мог бы и сам догадаться, откуда у меня такая подготовка, если я не танцую.  
— Как, Барни не растрепал тебе, что я тупой? И осилил всего семь классов?  
— Потому что цирк постоянно кочевал, — договорила Кейти за него. Развернулась на бревне и пошла к берегу, не глядя вниз на журчавшую по камушкам и глине воду. — Ну и, в конце концов, лучше же один раз увидеть. Ты увидел.  
— Забавно, конечно. Мы из разных миров, Кейти, а у нас столько… общих интересов. Удивительно.  
Приятно было его удивить. Тем более что во второй раз сделать это не получилось. У озера, где они оказались совсем скоро, удивил её уже Клинт — тем, что без предисловий разделся до плавок, бросил одежду в машину — и вбежал в воду. Кейти расстёгивала рубашку одеревеневшими пальцами, глядя на это: не иначе как из-за прохлады, царившей после дождя, да ещё и на берегу.  
— Вторая вещь, без которой поддержка не получится — это доверие, — объявил Клинт из воды. — Ты должна мне доверять. Иначе я пострадаю. Или пострадаем мы оба. Или только ты, но я постараюсь этого не допустить. Короче, в нашей работе всё немножко не так, как в обычном мире, Кейти. Страдает не только тот, кто доверился, но и тот, кому не доверяют. Давай, разбегайся и прыгай. Я поймаю. Поддержки лучше всего тренировать в воде.  
Дело всё-таки было не только в доверии, похоже. Но ещё и в глазомере. Или в том, что Клинт советовал ей попеременно смотреть или ему в глаза, или на его вытянутые вверх руки, как окажется удобнее — а взгляд Кейти соскальзывал на широкие загорелые плечи и на шрамы на груди, опасно близко подобравшиеся к сердцу.  
«Это у него от гимнастики или стрельбы, хм?»  
С этим вопросом она раз за разом обрушивалась в воду и утягивала за собой Клинта.  
Потом они отфыркивались, выливали воду из ушей, хохотали, не боясь, что в такую погоду кто-то — тем более из пансионата — приедет на озеро. И впервые в жизни, кажется, Кейти не было обидно за то, что у неё что-то не получается быстро и просто. Она даже не врала себе: когда Клинт мягко и заботливо подхватывал её на руки ещё под водой и помогал моментально подняться к поверхности, в следующий раз хотелось тоже упасть.  
А он её и не подстёгивал, и не ругал.  
Получилось впервые само собой. Случайно. Но весьма кстати, потому что сплошная пелена туч начала вновь наливаться чёрным.  
— Я держу-держу, — торопливо заверил Клинт.  
Его руки напряглись, и ладони крепко, горячо обхватили талию, согревая сквозь мокрый купальник.  
— Держу, — уже спокойно повторил он, и Кейти выпрямилась идеально параллельно воде. — Отлично. Только важно ещё кое-что.  
— Что?  
— Я тоже должен тебе доверять. Поэтому ответь мне, здесь и сейчас, пока мы одни: ты ведь не работаешь, например… на Осборнов?  
— Что?!  
Кейти замахала руками, как пьяная ворона — крыльями, и они снова плюхнулись в озеро.

***

Дворники размазывали по лобовому стеклу дождь и жёлтую пыльцу. Кейти сидела завёрнутая в огромное пляжное полотенце и пила дешёвый растворимый кофе из крышки термоса. Горький, крепкий, ещё почти горячий, с пережжённым привкусом. Но он казался ей замечательным, и всё вокруг казалось замечательным, и самой замечательной — из-за своей наибольшей правдоподобности — была мысль, что они в дождь вильнули на узком участке серпантина и у неё предсмертный бред.  
Раздетый до пояса Клинт с полотенцем на плечах тянул долгую паузу, отхлёбывая кофе прямо из термоса.  
— Я читал один детектив про Фриско, — попытался он сменить тему, — и вот там автор придумал убийцу, который убивал парочки в припаркованных машинах. Представляешь, если бы на самом деле такой завёлся?  
Кейти потёрла переносицу.  
— Я, конечно, должна уже всё представлять. Но мы не в Сан-Франциско, и такого убийцы не существует, и мы не парочка.  
Клинт прихлебнул кофе особенно громко.  
— Скажи это ещё раз. Вот это всё, — выдохнула Кейти, описывая в воздухе круги кистью руки. Повторить это она сама не могла. Бред, бред, она же не в обещанном втором фильме про Бонда?  
Клинт вздохнул.  
— Мы с Наташей — никакие не танцоры. — Он побарабанил пальцами левой руки по рулю. — Мы агенты ЩИТа. И мы на специальной операции под прикрытием, куда нас выбрали потому, что мы давно работаем в паре и оба потрясно умеем танцевать. Нет, Барни не агент. Да, он действительно мой брат, и я взял его подработать, поручившись за него, потому что он правда хромает из-за меня. Нет, мы не врали про цирк и родителей, и про семь классов тоже.  
Кейти многозначительно шмыгнула носом.  
— Только не простудись, — вставил Клинт в свою речь. — Мы смогли выяснить перед началом сезона, что в этом пансионате остановится тот, кто попытается в «Шелдрейке» завладеть разработками Старка и Пима и по возможности устранить их с помощью неизвестного нам наёмника. Предотвратить преступление в «Шелдрейке» — это как два пальца об… асфальт, но потом злоумышленники повторят это, когда у нас уже не будет никаких данных, и мы не сможем их нейтрализовать. Мы внедрились. Вели наблюдение. И черти дёрнули Барни в качестве прикрытия отлучек Наташи в «Шелдрейк», где она составляла план подсобных помещений и следила за списком жильцов, найти именно тебя. И нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Ты просто поддержишь мою легенду в «Шелдрейке», а я всё сделаю сам.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что, чёрт побери, наёмник уже всадил Наташе ножницы в живот, когда она случайно с ним столкнулась, а она, на секундочку, реально русская разведчица.  
— И не балерина?  
— Балерина.  
— Ух.  
Кейти помолчала. Клинт подлил ей ещё кофе, и в кончиках пальцев приятно потеплело.  
Дворники всё ещё гуляли туда-сюда по стеклу. Мерно, успокаивающе. Со скрипом, но без потрясений. Кончики рисовали бледно-жёлтую дугу, которую тут же размывало.  
— А Наташа и Барни случайно не оторвут тебе голову за то, что ты мне просто так всё это растрепал? — наконец поинтересовалась она, почти придя в себя.  
— Я не просто так! — едва ли не вскричал Клинт, даже подпрыгнув на сиденье. — Я… Ты правда стала казаться мне подозрительной. Ты училась стрельбе из лука, у тебя отличная пластика, ты гимнастка…  
— ...я танцевала в начале отдыха с младшим Осборном…  
— Это тоже, — мрачно признал Клинт. — Нет, я должен был удостовериться. Я просто хочу доверять тебе, вот и всё.  
— Ради одного танца, который ещё и не основная цель?  
— Нет, не только.  
Что уголки губ поползли вверх, Кейти заметила слишком поздно и скрыть уже не успела. Клинт почему-то смутился — впервые за всё время их знакомства, но сразу как школьник, и отвернулся на пару секунд. Снова побарабанил пальцами по рулю.  
— Вообще, есть одна тонкость, — признал он. — Как только Старк и Пим соберутся уходить, кто-то в зале подаст знак наёмнику. Если бы мы работали в паре с Нат, один из нас пошёл бы перехватывать наёмника, а второй пробрался бы сначала незаметно звонить Барни в пансионат. Чтобы сообщить, кто из постояльцев нам нужен, а он бы уже обыскал номер. Этот жулик давно сделал себе ключи от всех коттеджей, просто поулыбавшись в главном здании. — Это прозвучало даже с досадой. — Если я скажу тебе, где телефон — ты позвонишь?  
— А потом мне идти тебя прикрывать?  
— Нет.  
— А может…  
— Так позвонишь Барни или нет? Он займёт какое-то помещение с телефоном, и я скажу тебе номер.  
— Идёт, — решилась Кейти.  
Всё лучше, чем ничего.  
Всё лучше, чем случайно оказаться впутанной в невероятную историю, которая рискует стать единственным ярким событием в её жизни, если стрельбу из лука не вернут в олимпийскую программу — и одновременно быть в этой истории не более чем инструментом. Нет, даже декорацией.  
Как те самые дурацкие бутафорские пальмы из холла, да.  
Клинт развернулся к ней всем корпусом, и Кейти почему-то потянулась к нему — вместо того, чтобы сообразить, что он протянул ей только ладонь. Когда дошло, она покраснела, крепко её пожала и сразу же стала влезать в свою рубашку: купальник достаточно просох.  
В коттедже Хизер не обратила внимания на влажные волосы Кейти: ливень же на улице. И на позднее возвращение тоже. Она, стоя в длинном шёлковом халате у кухонной раковины, остервенело полоскала рот втихаря и с отвращением сплёвывала.  
Кейти остановилась за её спиной бесшумно — и несколько минут равнодушно наблюдала. Хизер заметила её лишь тогда, когда завинтила краны и собралась в спальню.  
— Ты не скажешь, во сколько я пришла, но скажешь в пятницу за ужином, что мне нездоровится и я сплю у себя. — Говорить это оказалось очень легко и даже приятно. — Отец тогда тоже ничего не узнает.

***

В день выступления с самого утра Кейти переживала за всё на свете. Она боялась, что в «Шелдрейке» её кто-то узнает, боялась зашататься на каблуках, запутаться в движениях перед публикой. Боялась реакции Наташи и Барни на то, что Клинт поделился с ней информацией о секретной миссии и втянул в дело почти полноправно. Они к Кейти, на удивление, претензий не имели. Зато, наверное, Клинту высказали всё, что думали, потому что он на следующий день даже казался не таким уж загорелым, так сбледнул с лица. И хотя Наташа заверила, что научит Кейти за два дня делать такой макияж, что в «Шелдрейке» её не узнает даже собственный отец, Клинт говорил, что с танцем всё хорошо, а Барни философски замечал, что надо париться не из-за танца, а из-за наёмника в зале, ничто не помогало.  
Способ не волноваться нашёлся в последний момент: вся тревога Кейти сосредоточилась на платье для выступления. Ярко-алое, летящее, оно было безусловно красивым, и Наташа подогнала верх так, чтобы он красиво сел на небольшую грудь. Проблема была в том, что пришлось снять бюстгальтер, чтобы он не торчал — и Кейти чувствовала себя абсолютно голой. Даже за секунду до того, как их объявили, в голове крутилось только одно: как только включат софиты, весь зал, абсолютно весь, будет смотреть ей в неприличное декольте.  
Что сейчас будет даже выгодно, если никто не взглянет на её лицо, да и вообще половина зала не отвлекалась от тарелок, бокалов и разговоров, в мысли Кейти не приходило.  
Но — странное дело — как только конферансье объявил выход Клинта Бартона «с партнёршей» и вспыхнула рампа, зал исчез в океане слепящего света, а фоновые звуки — за начавшейся музыкой. Осталось только происходящее на сцене.  
Между ними.  
Кончики пальцев скользнули по боку Кейти совсем не щекотно. Нежно.  
— Смотри на меня, — одними губами попросил Клинт с улыбкой. — Смотри мне в глаза.  
Не вниз, потому что в первый раз танцевать на людях правда страшно. Да и ниже — ничего хорошего. Ужасный вырез и устрашающие каблуки.  
Но Кейти не путалась в них. Не считала шагов, не ждала подсказок Клинта. Легко сделала вид, что ведёт в танце, когда он попросил. Ориентироваться на чувства оказалось легко, ведь все мысли вышибло из головы с громким щелчком осветителя за сценой.  
Единственные мысли, мелькнувшие в голове у Кейти, были странными — и не совсем танцевальными. Вот, значит, каково это — быть танцором: на тебя могут даже не смотреть, пока ты работаешь, выкладываясь на всю, и ворочать вилкой в тарелке. Вот каково агентам: работаешь — и никто не знает, что ты на службе. Такие разные профессии, а эффект потрясающе схожий.  
Она не заметила, как глаза притерпелись к свету, и ослепляющая дымка, отделившая зал, стала прозрачной. Сквозь неё по глазам — прямо перед поддержкой — вдруг резанул яркий блик, как от зеркала или сверкающих новеньких часов.  
Поддержку Кейти не выполнила. Остановилась в шаге от Клинта. Как-то вытянула номер, сделав вид, что всё так и задумано: девочки из приличного общества хороши в этом, едва ли не лучше шпионов.  
Только во время поклона, под преувеличенно бурные аплодисменты, Клинт спросил:  
— Что случилось?  
Кейти зажмурилась перед тем, как погасла рампа, и противная непривычная тушь едва не склеилась. Зато глаза моментально привыкли к смене освещения, и она снова окинула зал взглядом.  
— Что-то си-ильно блеснуло перед поддержкой за столиком Осборнов, — сообщила она, догадавшись почти не менять положения губ.  
— Ох, чёрт.  
Сразу за кулисами Клинт перешёл в галоп, даже не сняв концертный строгий костюм. Только галстук-бабочку с шеи рванул. Кейти только увидела в коридоре за сценой, как он толкнул плечом дверь в подсобку, выхватил оттуда заранее припрятанные лук и колчан — и понёсся на запланированную позицию. Она же побежала к ближайшему телефону — не касаясь звонкими каблуками пола.  
_Держась на мысочках._  
Даже почти не скользила.  
Диск телефона крутился слишком медленно, и ответа Барни Кейти еле дождалась.  
— Это Осборны, — бросила она, убедившись, что ответил Барни.  
И тут же положила трубку, не задерживая ни его, ни себя.  
Чёрт знает, почему она решила побежать к Клинту. Он бы, наверное, съязвил, что страшно потеряться в чужом огромном отеле без взрослых.  
Ха, взрослых, нервно смеялась про себя Кейти, разворачиваясь на скользком полу в чужих туфлях. Ему всего-то тридцать один, сказал Барни. У папы с Хизер разница побольше, и всем плевать.  
Важные, безусловно, мысли, когда в отдалении слышатся сдавленные звуки борьбы.  
На позиции Клинта не оказалось; и, судя по срезанному чем-то с плеча колчану и валявшемуся поблизости луку, дела у него шли не очень. На белых стенах виднелись тонкие брызги крови. Но и выйти наёмнику он явно не дал, и поединок переместился в узкий коридор, а после — в одну из подсобных комнатушек в самом его конце.  
_Не надо смотреть вниз, когда страшно_ — и Кейти, пружинисто присев на корточки, чтобы поднять лук и выдернуть стрелу, не отрывала взгляда от подёргивавшейся двери в конце. Потом вскинула лук и приготовилась прикладывать стрелу.  
Тонкие каблуки резко опустились на кафель, как двойной выстрел. Словно откликнувшись, дверь тут же с треском проломилась и осталась висеть на верхней петле. Клинт вывалился из неё, сцепившись с каким-то мужчиной в чёрном, но тут же дёрнул противника вверх, заставляя выпрямиться и подставляя его Кейти, как мишень, чуть боком.  
Она даже не успела встретиться с Клинтом взглядом: выстрелила — и стрела вошла его противнику под ключицу, наискосок, выбив хриплый вскрик боли. С таким ранением кого угодно выпустишь из хватки.  
Но приложить Клинта головой о стену напоследок тот всё же успел.  
Тот не издал ни звука. И даже почти не покачнулся на ногах. И даже толкнул противника с силой в комнатку — судя по звуку, там хранились моющие средства в бутылках и порошках и швабры.  
— Пока, Лестер, — процедил Клинт контуженно.  
Сделал шаг к Кейти, тряхнув головой, как пёс, которому в ухо попала вода. Она бросилась навстречу, прямо с луком, подхватила его под локоть свободной рукой, но смотрела не на лицо, а за спину — на случай, если этот самый, видимо, знакомый ему Лестер восстанет.  
— Как ты?  
Клинт не отвечал. На виске и на щеке у него была кровь, левый рукав болтался на нитках, оторванный от плеча.  
— Клинт, как ты? — с тревогой повторила Кейти.  
Он всё ещё молчал — но, словно спохватившись, подцепил её подбородок пальцами. Потом положил изодранные ладони на щёки, заставив взглянуть на себя. Но сам смотрел не в глаза ей — на губы.  
— Ты не в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила Кейти.  
Только когда она договорила, Клинт посмотрел ей в глаза. Покачал головой, всё ещё тяжело дыша, почему-то беспомощно сдвинул брови, приоткрыл рот — но слов так и не нашёл.  
У первого поцелуя Кейти был привкус крови и табака.

***

Разумно было бы после позднего возвращения в пансионат скорее бежать в коттедж, пока кто-нибудь не обнаружил отсутствия Кейти. Снять большие блестящие Наташины клипсы, растрепать причёску, стереть наскоро яркий макияж да и нырнуть под одеяло. Зажмуриться, представить, что ничего не было, проспать так до утра — чтобы всё это превратилось в сон. Разумно было бы вернуться сюда после завтрака, убедиться, что спектакль окончен и даже декорации уже разобрали — и пойти играть в крокет. Или метать подковы.  
Поутру, напоминала себе Кейти, всё это растает, как сон.  
Она не стреляла в человека.  
Её не целовал спецагент.  
Нечестно.  
За распахнутым окном лил дождь, наполняя тёплую июльскую ночь ароматами мокрой зелени и древесины. Кейти раскачивала лёгкое плетёное кресло-качалку с вылезшей кое-где соломкой — всем весом, а не отталкиваясь от пола, потому что ноги подобрала. Разглядывала комнату, пока Клинт собирал вещи в ванной: раньше вся мебель расступалась перед их парой из центра, как люди на танцполе — перед настоящими мастерами. Теперь всё вроде как стояло на своих местах — а в самом деле выглядело декорацией. Разрозненные детали никто не подбирал друг к другу, всё это, наверное, было наследием сезонных «кочевых» работников: ярко-красный бумажный китайский фонарик под потолком, гавайская гирлянда сиреневых искусственных цветов, забытый кем-то самодельный барабанчик, выгоревшие афиши прошлых лет на стенах, мебель от разных гарнитуров. У Кейти мелькнула мысль, что когда строили пансионат — наверняка и для жилья сотрудников предусмотрели какой-то единый облик, как для благоустроенных коттеджей с их чёртовыми картонными стенами и одинаковыми очаровательными фасадами. Но в эти домики, где всё распланировано, один за другим на время вселялись люди, которые не строили планов дальше сегодняшнего дня, приносили кусочки своего мира, обустраиваясь, — а потом уходили и оставляли здесь что-то, расставались с фрагментом прошлого, сожалея или не слишком, и шли вперёд. Не факт, что в счастливое завтра, но вперёд.  
Идеальная модель жизни, думала Кейти.  
Вдруг нормально — это когда вот так, а не выбранная и тщательно расчерченная по линеечке ещё родителями судьба?  
И к чему ей все эти рассуждения, если она ничего не оставит в этом доме так же, как и в жизни Клинта?  
Он и сейчас остался в пансионате только потому, что этот наёмник его ранил. Так, что даже Наташа, которая ещё недостаточно оправилась, чтобы танцевать и переносить физические нагрузки, оценила его состояние и сама поехала с Барни отчитываться перед «серьёзными людьми». Они что-то нашли в доме Осборнов — такое, что тех перехватили ещё на пути из «Шелдрейка» полицейские. Машины ещё стояли на дороге, сверкая маячками, когда Кейти осторожно вела машину Клинта, увозя его назад в пансионат.  
— Старая травма, — громко объяснял он, пока Кейти вглядывалась в повороты серпантина в темноте, от жёлтого фонаря к жёлтому фонарю. — Ещё с детства. Упал из-под купола. Как дадут по голове, почти не слышу. Лестер помнит. Сука.  
Так что разговаривать с Клинтом, пока тот собирал вещи, свои и брата, было бесполезно: сейчас он мог только читать по губам, но с вознёй по всему дому чтение по губам не сочеталось. Кейти только следила за ним взглядом: он бродил в одних линялых джинсах, и бинт, перечеркнувший бицепс, горел в полумраке ослепительно белым на загорелой коже.  
Иногда он говорил что-то вроде:  
— Тебя хватятся. Иди, Кейти.  
И избегал смотреть на неё.  
По договорённости с руководством пансионата они все исчезнут уже поутру. Если кто-то из постояльцев спросит, где танцоры — услышат лишь невнятную сплетню о том, что Клинт кого-то обокрал и уволили всех троих скопом. Ведь эти трущобные держатся друг за друга. Внезапный отъезд Осборнов на время разбирательств тоже обставят как-то чинно, а через месяц-другой, когда всё расскажут в газетах, никто уже не вспомнит лиц персонала, пропавшего с глаз в один день с ними.  
Будто ничего и не было.  
Братья Бартоны — и Наташа, наверное, с ними — укатят на Западное побережье, которому Барни спел множество дифирамбов. У них там планируется какой-то «новый проект».  
А Кейти будет продолжать учиться, бороться — с помощью папиных денег и влияния, ага — за возвращение стрельбы из лука в олимпийскую программу, потом выйдет замуж, проведёт здесь медовый месяц, когда-нибудь начнёт собирать в дождливые дни пазлы со своими детьми, и не заметит однажды, что они выросли.  
И никакой больше мамбы. Не потому, что хорошие девочки не должны заниматься глупостями. Просто Кейти смотрела на молчаливого Клинта — и не понимала, как чувствовать музыку с другим партнёром, если ты уже нашёл когда-то своего.  
Она соскользнула с качалки, и Клинт, стоявший к ней спиной, вдруг обернулся. Не услышал — почувствовал, как прогнулись доски пола.  
— Неужели всё вот так и закончится? — спросила Кейти, едва поймав его взгляд на своём лице.  
— Прости. Я и не должен был всё это начинать. Я держался, — вдруг очень серьёзно ответил он. Всё ещё слишком громко для ночной тишины коттеджа. — Кем бы я ни был сейчас, я ведь не больше чем циркач, окончивший семь классов. Сегодня я живой, а завтра — нет. Сегодня я в Бруклине, завтра во Фриско, ещё через месяц — в Азии. Я ничего не могу тебе дать.  
— Но ты уже дал!  
Кажется, это он даже услышал, и широкие плечи вздрогнули.  
— Завтра вы все уедете, — продолжила Кейти, — и, знаешь, как будто не останется ничего настоящего. Знаю, как странно говорить это агентам, работающим под прикрытием и меняющим роли, но… То, что происходило здесь, с тобой — это что-то. Что-то невероятное, чего в моей жизни ещё никогда не было.  
— Тебе просто всего семнадцать. Потом ты будешь обо всём этом жалеть.  
— Я уже знаю, что больше всего на свете буду жалеть, если сейчас выйду из этой комнаты.  
Клинт проводил её растерянным взглядом к проигрывателю. Кейти сняла конверт с первой попавшейся пластинки, поставила её и осторожно опустила иглу. Даже не понимая, а что, собственно, глупее — ставить тихую музыку для того, кто её почти не слышит, или принимать решения вроде принятого только что.  
— Потанцуй со мной, — попросила она, обернувшись.  
Клинт моргнул и взволнованно облизал губы — но потом кивнул. Кейти сделала шаг навстречу. Один. Другой. Задала ритм — и потянула ладонь Клинта к своей груди, чтобы дать почувствовать пульс. Этого должно было хватить, даже если он не мог слышать музыку. Они же не на танцполе, он не будет главным — сегодня ночью они будут делать всё вместе.

***

Игла проигрывателя давно поднялась — а Кейти слушала всю ночь. Слушала дождь; слушала сердце Клинта, положив ладонь на его грудь, — и его рассказы, будто он в оставшиеся часы собирался рассказать о себе всё. И её узнать получше Клинт тоже хотел, поэтому, замолкая, сразу смотрел на её губы — и тогда Кейти говорила, почти не вкладывая силу голоса, бледным шёпотом, который даже рядом больше никто бы не разобрал.  
Она выскользнула из его объятий первая, перед самым рассветом, когда у дома хлопнула дверь машины и раздался голос Барни. Клинт сначала ничего не понял и поймал её за руку, едва Кейти потянулась за блузкой.  
— Кэтрин? — вдруг позвал он её полным именем.  
Плакать при нём она не собиралась. Поэтому только поджала губы, помедлив ровно секунду.  
— Кейт. Лучше Кейт. — Язык звонко и резко отскочил от нёба.  
Потом она поцеловала его на прощание — и это было так сложно, что одеться и проскочить в предрассветной мгле мимо русской шпионки и ещё одного бывшего циркача показалось плёвым делом. Видеть никого, даже их, сейчас не хотелось. Задерживаться и прощаться ещё и с ними было невыносимым, как и давать Клинту шанс нагнать себя.  
Задерживаться, чтобы убедиться, что он даже не попробует пойти за ней, тоже не хотелось.  
Возвращаясь в коттедж, Кейт не думала обо всём, что случилось ночью. Перед глазами вставали то бескрайние поля Айовы, которых она никогда не видела, то полосатые цирковые шатры в блестящих звёздах из фольги, то Западное побережье, похожее на край света — потому что с пляжа до самого горизонта видно только океан.  
В окнах коттеджа горел свет. Ей было всё равно, и дверь она открыла равнодушно.  
Отец сидел, конечно, мрачнее тучи, сложив руки на груди. На кухне маячила недовольная Хизер. Можно было на неё, конечно, наябедничать, но вдруг подумалось: что ещё для Хизер на самом деле будет хуже — развод с отсуженными деньгами или жизнь с отцом в бесконечной надежде на наследство, в попытках родить ему наследника и постоянном притворстве?  
— Где ты шлялась, — негромко и холодно спросил отец, — и что у тебя на лице?  
Кейт подтёрла кончиками пальцев размазанную тушь — и вдруг, неожиданно для себя самой, сказала вслух:  
— Как будто вам не плевать.  
Она поднялась наверх и проспала до обеда. За обедом почти ничего не ела, только гоняла по тарелке зелёный горошек и вдавливала его в пюре. Отец демонстративно её не замечал, и у него отлично получалось: сегодня к ним подсел ещё какой-то деловой партнёр, с ещё одной идеальной женой.  
— Хорошо, что я не записал мою вишенку на танцы, — сказал он между делом. — Уже слышали? Этих танцоров уволили, то ли за воровство, то ли за потасовку. Ужас. Келлерман должен тщательнее подходить к подбору персонала. Берут же всяких с улицы.  
Кейт отодвинула тарелку — и даже хорошо, что никто не обратил на это внимания.  
На территорию персонала она всё-таки сходила после обеда. В окнах домика Наташи маячила только её бывшая соседка; дом братьев был пуст, и в окно на Кейт глянул только красный китайский фонарик. Некоторые из встреченных сотрудников, привыкших видеть её с троицей в клубе, пытались заговорить, расспросить, не знает ли она, почему на самом деле уехали Бартоны и русская. Они всем нравились, и никто не верил в слухи про воровство. Но Кейт только пожимала плечами.  
До ужина она играла в гольф с благообразным болтливым старичком.  
Вечером отец глаз с неё не спускал. Даже не понял, что «угроза репутации» покинула пансионат. Заставил нарядиться «как леди», в белое коктейльное платье, и они всей дружной семьёй отправились на субботнее представление. Отец выбрал столик у стены и заставил Кейт сесть в самом углу: вдруг Хизер захочется с ним потанцевать?  
Возражать она и не собиралась. Расправила юбку — и внимательно смотрела на сцену весь вечер, притрагиваясь к еде только в перерывах между номерами. Чтобы не быть как эти, за столиками в «Шелдрейке».  
Не в этом ли настоящее уважение к людям?  
Она внимательно слушала даже комика с канадским акцентом, который со дня их приезда ни разу не пошутил смешно, но всегда очень старался — и не поняла сразу, почему он осёкся и вскинул брови, а кто-то из официантов радостно ахнул.  
В зал, широко распахнув дверь и впустив в томный полумрак яркий свет из коридора, вошёл Клинт. Широким, решительным шагом направился к столику Бишопов. Встал прямо над отцом, весь в чёрном.  
Отец только приоткрыл рот — и почему-то передумал, взглянув на царапину у виска, чёрный завиток новейшего слухового аппарата и виднеющийся из-под короткого рукава белый бинт. Наверное, догадался, что за дочерью пришёл не танцор-оборванец.  
— Никто не задвинет Кейти в угол, — жёстко бросил Клинт.  
И просто повел её в проход, ведущий к сцене.  
— Ты вернулся? — вырвалось у неё бессмысленно-радостно.  
— Повернули с полпути. Я просто понял, что больше всего на свете буду жалеть, если не вернусь и не позову тебя.  
— Куда?  
— Для начала — потанцевать.  
Комик уступил им место у микрофона. За кулисами возился с пластинками Барни. Клинт подтянул стойку вверх, оглядел зал — и улыбнулся.  
— Простите, что прервал, дорогие друзья, но сегодня я всё равно должен был выступать с мамбой. Как и на закрытии сезона в пансионате. Сезон для меня закроется сегодня, это правда. Но я станцую потому, что хочу этого. С самой лучшей партнёршей, которая доказала мне, что существуют люди, готовые всегда прийти на помощь не потому, что так велит работа, и благодаря которой я понял наконец, чего хочу от жизни. Мисс Кэтрин Элизабет Бишоп.  
Рампа зажглась — и на этот раз в зале воцарилась совершенная, восхитительная тишина. Остались только музыка и пульс — и Кейт чувствовала их как никогда хорошо.  
И только когда приблизилось время чёртовой поддержки, Клинт заговорил.  
— Ты же мне доверяешь?  
— Да.  
— Мы поедем на Западное побережье, — продолжил он весело, — и у меня там будет своя команда. Мы оба потом, конечно, пожалеем, но поедешь со мной?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Клинт спрыгнул и подставил руки — и поддержка, которой они завершили танец, не дождавшись конца песни, вышла идеальной.

***

В 1972 году, в Мюнхене, стрельба из лука вернулась в программу Олимпийских игр. Чемпионкой стала Дорин Уилбер из США, а вовсе не Кэтрин Бартон, которой тоже довелось в то лето пострелять из лука в Европе.  
Но о своём несостоявшемся чемпионстве, как и ни о чём другом, Кейт никогда не жалела.


End file.
